forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu (deity)
| aspects = | pantheon = Egyptian pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | serves = Ra | servedby = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = Staff | holy days = | channel divinity = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Ostrich feather | homeplane2e = Elemental Air | realm2e = Desert Wind | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Wind, the atmosphere | spheres2e = All, astral, elemental, guardian, protection, sun, time, wards, weather | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = }}} | power1e = Lesser | alignment1e = Lawful good | symbol1e = Ostrich feather | homeplane1e = Elemental Plane of Air | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = The sky | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | rules = }} Shu was the deity of wind in the group of gods that eventually became the Mulhorandi pantheon. A fair and benevolent deity, he took his responsibilities seriously and ruled in Heliopolis whenever Ra was away. Description The Upholder appeared as a strong and handsome male human with slightly blueish skin, with winds blowing about him all the time. He was in complete control of air and everything related to that element. Divine Realm Shu's divine realm named Desert Wind was located in the Elemental Plane of Air not far from the border towards the Paraelemental Plane of Smoke. It was a region of warm winds smelling of cinnamon and sand, crossed by beams of sunlight and glittering motes, all of which were Shu's petitioners manifest. Intruders trying to enter the realm against the will of its master were kept out by scalding heat. History and Relationships Shu was the loyal son of Ra, and fathered Geb (the earth) and Nut (the sky) with his sister-wife Tefnut. As the embodiment of the atmosphere, he held his two children apart by the command of Ra to prevent them from having more offspring after the birth of Isis, Set, Osiris, and Nephthys. When the deities were asked by Ao through the intervention of Ptah to assist their worshipers who had been abducted by the Imaskari to Toril, Shu stayed behind together with Tefnut and Nut at the command of Ra. Worshipers While Shu was never worshiped by the Mulan of Toril, some of the djinn of Zakhara payed homage to him, and he had a mosque at their Citadel of Ice and Steel. Appendix References Connections Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Air Category:Inhabitants of the Inner Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes